Cowgirls do what now
by smurf007
Summary: Its my first Fanfic so be nice please. Sake. Sam and Jake finally find out how they feel about each other. With a little help from their friends and a few bumps along the way. K might get changed


**This is my first Fanfic so bare with me please. Reviews will always be welcome. :D**

**I have also decided to make Sam and Jakes only 1 year apart instead of 2. And slightly OC. Totally Sam/Jake story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nicky.**

"Come on Brat, you have to come." Whined 18 year old Jake Ely in best friend 17 year old Samantha Forster's (or Sam as she is more commonly known) ear, who was leaning against one of the wooden fence post with her arms across her chest.

" No." was her replied

"If you don't come, I'll be stuck with Darrell and Jen ALL night "Jake gave her a desperate look. "And it's your fault that they are the way they are."

"And why is that?" she raised an eyebrow

"It was your idea to set them up. And now their continuously connected at the lips."

"Just coz Darrell can get some and you can't?"

"PLEASE come," Jake ignored her comment "please!"

Sam shook her head; a few more auburn hairs came loose of the pigtail. "I don't know Jake." Said eyeing his tall muscular frame. "I might have something on." Sam was lying, she knew that he could tell when she was lying. "Anyway if you're that desperate to go, go with…. Rachel, you know she likes you."

" eewwwww no thanks." Jake said "I'm not into spoiled rich bitches, cowgirls are more my style."

" Cowgirls ay?" said Sam Slyly. "And where would you find said cowgirl?" she pushed off the fence and took a step toward him.

Jake pretended to ignore her "please Sam, Its just a party, its not like you have anything else planned on Friday night."

"And how would you know this?" Sam was surprised, was he implying that she was boring, or that she had no life.

"Sam I know you, if you had something on you would have told me."

"Excuse me, I don't tell you everything" Sam was getting pissed off.

_Oh great _Thought Jake_now I've done it, she will never want to go with me. Oh god what am I saying….. I don't like Sam do I? _Jake mentally slapped himself.

"uh ummmmmmmm" Jake stammered but before he could answer Gram called to them from the house.

" SAM!!! JAKE!!!" "I have a message from Jen for you Sam." Gram waved a piece of paper in the air.

Sam and Jake walked towards the house, Sam a few steps ahead of Jake. Jakes eyes cast downwards towards the ground. Once they had reached the house, Gram said that Jen wanted Sam to ring back ASAP. After 3 rings Jen picked up.

"Hullo" Sam could hear a slight giggle in her voice. Darrell must be there.

"Hey Jen, I got your message" Sam glanced across the kitchen towards Jake who had seated himself at the table.

"Oh yeah hold on a sec." Sam heard Jen tell Darrel to go away and Darrel's reply was muffled.

"okay I'm back"

" Say hello to Darrel for me" Sam said laughing as Jen did just that.

" Anyway I was wondering if you where coming to the party on Friday night?"

" I don't know yet I might." Jake looked up from were he was sitting to look at her. She gave him a dirty look.

" But then again I might spend another boring night at home alone" Sam emphasized the word boring. Glaring at Jake.

" Oh I'm guessing Jake is there and he has done something to piss you off again."

" I don't see why you to can't just get over it and go out."

" Jen!! Shut up please. You promised."

" I only promised that I wouldn't tell people but I never said that I wouldn't tease you."

" Grrrrr Jen Grrrrr."

" So will you come?"

" I'll asked Dad and Brynna"

" Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou" Jen cried

Jake had guessed that they were talking about the party. She would go if Jen asked her.

" So are you going to come?" Jake asked as she put down the phone.

"Maybe it depends. If I do go its only coz Jen asked me not becoz you asked me."

" Jeez you really do know how to make a guy feel special."

"Yep sure do". Sam grinned.

**So what do you think should I keep going or give up . please reveiw**


End file.
